


Beautiful

by CallingCinderella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Feels, Hair-pulling, M/M, No shame just regret, One Shot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Haizaki receives a nightly visitor that wants encouragement and a little bit more.





	

Haizaki didn't even have time to question how Kise got into his room. He gazed up at the blond, blinking slowly, "What?"

"Tell me I'm beautiful." Kise repeats, voice barely above a whisper, finding nothing wrong with having just broken and entered into the elder's house, found his room and straddled his person. 

Maybe it's because Kise's voice is too quiet, that Kise's eyes are red and puffy - that he looks utterly broken that Haizaki doesn't quite know how to deal with the situation, staring at the blond dumbfoundedly.

"Tell me I'm beautiful," Kise repeats again, this time against the elder's neck, breath warm and suddenly the weight of the model on him is inviting, the plump lips on his ear enticing. Haizaki seeks them out, licking and biting down on them until he hears a hiss and tastes metallic blood. It's not enough - it never is - and so Haizaki bucks up, enjoying the way Kise is caught of guard, the small noise of surprise only making his cock twitch in delight. It's easy to switch their positions after that, grinding his hips relentlessly into the models as he reaches down, tugging and tugging until the models tie comes undone. 

Kise's trying to say something, but Haizaki doesn't want to hear any of it - everytime he has, Kise only leaves him with a hole burning into his heart. And so he crisscrosses both ends of the tie and pulls, knee pushing in between beautiful thighs to rub against the other's bulge. 

Kise's eyes widened, back arching to shamelessly rut against the perfectly placed knee, despite the panic that shot through him as his windpipe was constricted. He reached down, hands tugging and pulling at Haizaki's hair, the need to breath burning his lungs and throat. And yet, he surprised even himself when he rasped, "more," the indescribable heat left in place of oxygen making him desire the constriction all the more. He screwed his eyes shut, chest heaving to bring in air in vain - he can't contain the burn, biting down on his bloodied lip to share the pain.

Haizaki bent forward, brushing his lips over the blond's ear, " _Beautiful_."

Kise’s whole body shot forward into the elder’s, chest heaving rapidly and then suddenly there's air, gulping in the precious oxygen as the tie is loosened. It's tightened far too quickly for his liking, glaring openly at the man on top of him only to shudder in delight as relief is slowly given to him, the pressure on his windpipe torturously being alleviated. He barely registers the removal of the tie from his neck entirely until it's tied around his wrists, stopping him for moving them away from the headboard. "Haizaki," he coughs out, and-  
oh, if the screaming of his lungs isn't as deafening as the state of his arousal. 

“ _Ryouta_ ,” Haizaki drawls out, cups the younger’s ass and squeezes, still on the cusp of reality, not believing that his own sweet sunshine had come to him out of his own accord. “But you’re still a dirty little whore, aren’t you?” Kise’s eyes darken, and he can’t help but enjoy the flash of betrayal over the younger’s face, taking it between his hands to grip rougher than intended, “You’re mine.” There was no one he’d share this sight with anyone in the world, and he emphasises just that with a roll of his hips, hands sliding down strong thighs to grip and tug, holding the blond that much closer, tighter. “You’ve been under me enough to realise. No one else can make you feel the way I make you feel.” 

Kise expects to be taken then and there. Instead, he squirms, jaw slack and arching wherever Haizaki’s lips are, into the gentle brush he leaves. “Tease,” he hisses out, legs already splayed open to invite the elder, impatiently digging his heel into the his lower back. “Haizaki will you just- where are you going?” He sits up, frowning heavily - this wasn’t what he signed up for. Or broke and entered for. He let out an ‘oof’, falling back into the bed and yelping as he was dragged to the end by his thighs.

Haizaki only sniggered before pressing the flat of his tongue over the blond’s hole, hands entwining with the younger’s by his hips, moving their joined hands up and down to rub against the sensitive skin. Kise squeezed his eyes shut, hands tightening against Haizaki’s, “Fuck, stop. Haizaki stop, it’s too much.” He doesn’t expect the other’s tongue to rub against his walls, nails digging into the elder’s knuckles, hips rising off the bed. “Fine. Keep going, don’t stop. It feels too good. Shougo-,” he took a sharp breath, eyes flying open, head thrown back into the pillows with a moan, “Shougo please.”

“Ryouta, I think you are smart enough to know exactly what position you’re in….unless being blond isn’t just for show.” Haizaki laughed at the glare, only laughing harder as the younger kicked out, grabbing his left leg under the knee. “Did that hurt you? Pretty little model can’t handle that the only thing he’s good for is his looks?” He bent his head down, teeth skimming over Kise’s inner thigh, finding triumph in hearing the other’s breath hitch. “But you like it, don’t you? You thrive off of everyone thinking about you with your legs spread.” Haizaki bit down on the skin, thrill running through him at the cry Kise let out. Oh, if only Kise cried like this _everytime_ he hurt him. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Kise gasped out, squirming as he felt fingers brush over his skin, turning his head away in defiance as Haizaki raised up. “Don’t kiss me. Don’t look at me.” There’s a brief pause. Kise wonders if he’s pushed too far. Kise worries that he’ll never get Haizaki like this again, tears of desperation welling in his eyes. “Sho-OUGO.” Kise’s quick to hiss at the hand in his hair, cock only standing straighter at the mixture of pleasure and pain he’s receiving. He keeps his mouth shut when lips are on his own, groaning at the nip to his bottom lip. Kise willing let’s Haizaki’s fingers move over his thighs, letting out a single breath as they rubbed against his entrance. The fingers are only there for a split second before they’re gone again, Kise’s mouth dry in anticipation. Would Haizaki be playing nice today? He didn’t want to wait, not today. 

Haizaki ghosts his fingers up from the Kise's neck, brushing his lips. “Suck.” He almost laughs at the way Kise parts his mouth, tongue expertly lapping over the three main digits and only sucking on the pad of each. “More.”The model is simply testing his patience and so he shoves his digits down the other’s throat, actually laughing at the subsequent scrambling, the choking music to his ears. “Don’t pull your head away, bitch.” He grips Kise’s hair, working his fingers in deeper. He wonders why he’d done this instead of having the tight throat around his cock; it certainly agrees, oozing precum that Kise is oh so excited to swipe with his thumb, rubbing it on his bottom lip to mix with his drool. 

“You’re a mess. But you already know that hm?” Haizaki removes his fingers only to thrust them inside, his own need showing through at the way he roughly, quickly prepares the other. It’s torture, driving him crazy - that there was tight, blazing heat right infront of him and he just wasn’t in it yet. There’s no formalities, no roses or wine stained kisses to keep up appearances, wiping his fingers off on the sheets before lining himself up, slamming Kise’s hips back down on on the bed. “Patience,” and the irony of it is killing him.

The slow burn that accompanies the way Haizaki presses inside is all he’s ever dreamed of. Kise moans, loud and unshameful, pitching off into a whine once the elder had bottomed out. Why? Because Haizaki wasn’t moving. Kise knows he should wait, but he rolls his hips back anyway, throwing his head back at the sudden stimulation. “Haizaki,” he mewls, fingers curling into the sheets, back arching off the bed. How did the other affect him like this? It wasn’t fair, that he was so hot and bothered, so _close_ and Haizaki was completely fine.

Or so he thought.

“You don’t deserve it.” _You’re too perfect to ruin_. Haizaki pulls out, heart heavy in his chest and the pounding of it near deafening. Why did it have to be Kise of all people? He couldn’t handle it. 

“Shougo, I don’t come to you to get hurt,” Kise whispers, voice tinged with desperation as his hips press up again, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Keep going.” He smiles, gently pushing the darker male over in his clear hesitation, lifting himself up and slowly sinking back down on his cock. “We haven’t finished.” He breathes out, eyes fluttering shut and Haizkai knows he’s done for - that he can’t resist. “Haizaki, I feel good. Make me feel great.”

“You’ve always been a bitch.” Haizaki lets out a sigh, mouth twitching at the corners at the mere thought of letting himself give in to the pleasure before him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” 

It’s a give and take then, driving his cock into Kise’s tight hole whenever the blond rose up, spikes of arousal shooting straight to his dick at the crescendo of sounds. “You’re close,” Kise taunts, smoothing his thumb down Haizaki’s cheek, “Your face scrunches up when you’re about to cum. Will you actually do it? Will you fill me up?” He doesn’t want Haizaki to back out again, legs locking around the elder’s back, keeping him close. “I bet you can’t do it. You always run away, Shougo.” 

Maybe it’s not the best tactic, teasing, taunting, but it works for them, it works for Haizaki. Its an explosion, warm and bursting out as the model’s held down, being emptied into as his throat is crushed. Yet nothing gets him off more, crying out despite his constriction and messing up Haizaki’s sheets. 

Time seems to halt, the two simply looking, observing, gathering each detail of the night and it’s events before moving cautiously. There was no need to break the illusion yet just because they’d both reached their ends. There’s an odd turning, tumbling as they try to fit around eachother, wondering what’s too far and what’s just right - they never do get it right.

Haizaki knows he’ll regret no matter what he does and so lets his heart take the lead, holding Kise close against his chest, face burrowing into his neck. He leaves a sweet kiss, whispering honeyed words that has Kise shivering in delight, eyes closing without fear of the other leaving - not like he would leave his own house anyway. “Good night,” Kise whispers, the tell tale sign of the puffs of air on his neck letting him know that Haizaki had already given in to sleep.

There’s not much that ever happens after they’re tangled up in eachother. Haizaki would like to say they’re mature adults, but the way they play pretend is all too childish, protecting eachother from the other whilst trying to open up. It wouldn't work - but neither would they.

Haizaki sighs, pressing a kiss to the golden shoulder before slowly sliding his finger along Kise’s shoulder bone, feeling the smooth, soft skin. “Beautiful,” he whispers, finger circling around the bone, feeling elated at the pleased hum it brought from the younger’s lips.

Kise’ eyes fluttered open, smirk the only thing Haizaki could focus on. “Am I? I know, thanks for noticing.” It was embarrassing, truly, whenever he got into those moods - but Haizaki would never mention it, and Kisee wouldn’t push. No, Haizaki would let them go back to what they were and it was familiar, it was what Kise wanted. He’d just act and Haizaki would play along. He’d be out of here within the hour. 

“...Your morning breath is awful. Get out of my bed already.” 

“Your face is awful but you don’t hear me complaining, do you?” Kise sat up, sticking out his tongue childishly, “You could atleast offer me breakfast, or even a shower. You’re being so rude.” He kicked his legs against the side of the bed, finding it incredibly amusing to see the other slowly get more and more irritated, “Come on Shougo, why don't you try being nice? Call me pretty. Call me beautiful. Call me the best thing you’ve ever seen.”

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen...nothing gets me going like watching a pretty boy get ruined,” Haizaki shot back, getting out of the bed and throwing the blanket over the younger. “Get dressed and get out, you’re contaminating the air.” He didn’t wait around after that, simply messing up the younger’s hair as he passed before heading into the shower. Kise would leave like he usually would and then he could go back to his life. It was a clean affair, one that, in the end, was far easier than dealing with the lingering feelings at the bottom of his chest. 

Except, almost an hour later, there Kise was, sat prim and proper on his bed. “What?”

“I told you. You need to be a good host. Offer me breakfast.” Kise didn’t feel like leaving. Wasn’t it enough now? He was tired. He didn’t want to pretend anymore - if he even know where that stopped and his real self began. Everything was a mix, tossed and shredded in his mind along with his beliefs, values and conscience. “I’d like toast. You can at least make that can’t you?” He stood, taking slow, cautious steps towards Haizaki. Afterall, this was uncharted territory. How would Haizaki react to him? “Or is it too hard for little wittle Shougo?” 

Haizaki crossed the threshold with a single stride, pressing Kise back into the wall with a growl, “I think you’ve overstayed your welcome, slut.” He grazed his teeth over the blond’s ear, grinning in triumph at the flinch Kise gave. “Why don’t you go to Akashi like this? Too embarrassed to show everyone how much of a cockwhore you are?”

“......Maybe you’re right. But you’re no better. Don’t you do the same as me?” Kise gave a defeated smile, tapping his finger against the elder’s nose. “Just remember, if I fall, I’m taking you down with me.” He simply ducked down and out of the hold, walking towards the door. 

“Ry- Kise. Wait.” The elder sighed, jogging over to the model and holding out his jacket, “I won’t deliver your shit. Take everything of yours.”

Kise blinked slowly, feeling an odd ache in his chest. Why did Haizaki stop himself? He called him Ryouta anyway, why was there a sudden change to be more formal? He shook his head, stepping closer to push his jacket against the darker male’s chest, lips brushing his ear, “Keep it here. It’s my excuse to come back.” He turned on his heel, tugging on the door to shut it - but he didn't hear the click. Instead, he laughed, short and amused, looking down at the floor to see his jacket. Ofcourse Haizaki wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of having an excuse. “Jerk! I can’t take everything with me! I payed for the tv!” He still walked away, only shaking his head at his own stupidity - at their stupidity. He couldn’t take everything with him - his heart, even if it was currently just a small piece, would always be with Haizaki.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to write why is anything but foreplay hard to write boooo


End file.
